


Helping Hand

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Brother/Brother Incest, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is interrupted masturbating by his little brother Harry who's having a problem with a crush of his and his sexuality. So they end up wanking each other off cause that's what brothers do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hand

Puberty is a bitch and everyone knows it as well. Raging hormones, uncontrollable urges of lust and hunger, cracking voices, joint pains, the lot. It’s all just a bitch. And puberty had hit this household hard. Really fucking hard.

Niall was the older brother at sixteen and his libido had skyrocketed to astronomical proportions, randomly getting an erection in class that sometimes he’d have a quick wank in the school lavatory, his room sort of reeked like dirty boy smell and old semen and more than one of his socks was crusty with his semen as well.

Hence why he did his own laundry to spare his mother the task.

And it seemed his younger half brother-Harry at fourteen-was really taking after his older brother’s footsteps. He was shooting up like a weed, his baby fat was disappearing and his voice was getting exponentially deeper and more than once Niall could hear a moan or a gasp and a few knocks to his wall late at night knowing exactly what his little brother was doing.

Niall knew his changing was coming to an end, he had hair where it needed to be but not much, his voice was deep and Irish accent thick-Harry didn’t live in Ireland long enough to acquire one hence his Cheshire drawl-but Harry was still barreling through the biological transformation of becoming a man from a boy. Niall was at the tail end of his even knowing that by the time he was twenty it’d all be done but Harry had some years.

So when Niall got home he was horny, big surprise there, but he was. That kid Josh in his gym class was filling out so lovely after being on the wrestling team for a year and half, all muscled and smooth chest with just a tiny patch of hair and his skin tinted pink when his friend-oh yeah, he sort of fancies his friend-stood next to him completely stark naked talking about a party the upcoming weekend, flaccid cock sheathed in its foreskin and fuzzy balls just hanging.

Niall tried his hardest not to stare and something else got really hard after Josh turned and walked away and he literally bit his fist to keep his whimper at bay. He flew off the bus with his cock safely secured between the waist band of his school khakis pressed against his belly and breathed a sigh of relief once reaching his room where he quickly stripped off his school jumper to be left in a white tee and shucked off his khakis to stand in blue boxers and black socks, his computer just calling for him.

So he pulled it from his desk-laptop given for his sixteenth birthday-and opened up his favorite tab on xvideos as he palmed his hard on through his boxers. Now he knew that his cock wasn’t going to get much bigger than it was now, not until age and gravity really took over but that was decades, however at sixteen Niall had a decent cock. A little under seven inches but thick enough to put a watch on it snug, pale like him with a smooth tapered head due to his thick foreskin that folded over the tip leaving it smooth, pink and almost somewhat moist.

He made sure to wash his bell end regularly because he knew that boys could smell anyway and that inner foreskin kept a lot of heat, moisture and germs in it and he’d even smelled himself before after a heavy game of footie and it wasn’t disgusting but it was sure pungent enough, sweaty skin and all that. This one guy that blew him after school, Zayn was his name, really liked that sort of dirty boy smell and he made love to Niall’s cock with his tongue and mouth, even sniffed his cock a few times and he’d never seen pupils blacken that fast.

Back to today though. He was gripping his cock through his underwear, even being a horny teenager who could cum within a minute he liked to drag it out, really up the ante and give himself one of those releases that would leave him much more satisfied than most other blokes would. He watched as the two guys took on the one girl on his screen, them in a sexual triangle as the girl sucked the cock of the circumcised guy, the circumcised guy sucking the uncircumcised guy and the uncircumcised guy eating and fingering out the girl.

Niall was bi if you couldn’t guess. Equal opportunity for pleasure was his motto.

So as the minutes ticked by he got more turned on, his dick like a rod of steel under his palm and he kept the covers off his lower body as the temperature rose. Then when they started pig roasting her that’s when he pulled out his cock, throbbing and the few fat veins he had deep blue like his eyes that squiggled up his shaft swelled as he gripped the base.

His foreskin peeled back slightly to reveal his slit had produced some clear liquid and he dragged his fingertips up to smear it around, dipping his thumb and pointer into the extra skin and swiping his precum around his half covered tip. He let his head fall back at the rough sensation his fingers left, that susceptible inner skin was littered with nerves and his head being so smooth and protected was just the same, his body shivered.

He didn’t hear Harry come in the house since he was way too preoccupied with wrapping his fist around the exposed head of his cock and pinching the extra flesh to tug it and hiss in satisfaction and he didn’t hear his little brother coming up the stairs nor did he think that said little brother would just come walking into the room.

“Hey Ni, do you-WHOA!” He let out with jade eyes the size of saucers.

Niall in response made a manly sound, he swears it was manly, and scrambled to cover himself pulling his boxers back up and covering his throbbing cock with his hands looking both embarrassed and annoyed.

“Harry! The fuck!”

Harry’s large hand-the boy had hands and feet that were way too big for his little body right now-came to cover his eyes, “Sorry!”

“It’s called knocking you twat! What do you want?” Niall reprimanded him because they’re boys and they know they wank but come on, can’t a boy have a little privacy to be jerkin the gerkin? Apparently not in this household.

“Sorry! I-uh-what I mean…” He trailed off as Niall took an annoyed huff with the porn still playing, the girl moaning around the one guys cut cock and the other slamming into her making the slaps echo from his speakers.

“What are you watching?” Harry asked so innocently and didn’t even wait for a response as he walked over still in his school uniform much like his big brother’s only the jumper color was blue and not green.

“Porn mate, trying to have a wank so if you don’t mind…” He kept one hand covering his softening cock and the other motioning towards the door.

“Oh, can I-can I watch it with you?” He pondered to his older brother as the slaps, moans and sighs were still going strong from the laptop and Niall looked as if he’d seen a ghost, eyes bugged out with mouth open and his skin paling slightly.

“No! Fuck off!” Crossing his arms now because his dick was soft again and all the horniness of the moment was gone when his little cherub faced, big handed little brother decided to bother him. He loved his little brother but he could be a right pain in the ass, when they were younger he’d follow Niall around literally like a shadow.

“Oh okay, s-sorry. Just I’ve no one to talk to right now.” Shrugging and he made his way towards the door.

Niall felt like a twat. He knew Harry wasn’t the most popular in school, not exactly bullied or hated but he wasn’t like the other boys his age, he was sweet, gentle and didn’t get up to the bullshit Niall and his friends did. Not like Harry could go to their mother either because that’s just weird talking about boy things with your mom.

“Harry, come here.” He said with a tired sigh because he knew that Harry looked up to him, loved him more than anyone in the world and when it came down to it Niall was Harry’s best friend, minus Liam and Louis at Harry’s school of course.

He turned with his head down, curls much longer than usual shading his face and Niall patted the seat next to him to which Harry gingerly sat down and bit his bottom lip not looking at his brother or at the screen.

“Now what did you want to talk about? Like porn or something?” Niall was grasping at straws at this point because he knew that going through this change was torturous sometimes and even worse if you had no one to relate and he figured that even if both of Harry’s best mates were going through it as well they still weren’t him and that meant something to Harry.

“No, well yeah. Just. This is so weird, all this shit changing. Like I don’t know how to explain it.”

Niall paused the porn because he felt that Harry was hiding something a bit deeper than what he was letting onto and hearing a girl and two guys fuck each other raw wasn’t exactly ambiance material.

“It’s me Harry, just talk.” Niall nudged his shoulder with his and got a smirk out of that one.

“Alright, well I’m like constantly horny. All the time and it sucks because I’ll just be sitting there and boom, I’ve got a hard on. And my elbows and knees hurt a lot, my voice keeps cracking and I know you’ve heard it. And I think…” He trailed off

“You think?” Niall pushed forward to get whatever Harry was struggling with out.

“I think I like boys. Just boys, not both like you.”

So that’s what this was.

“Oh.” Was all Niall could say and they sat in silence for a bit.

“Harry, it’s okay to be gay you know that right? Just like it’s okay for me to be bi. Nothing wrong with you, so what’s with all the fuss?”

Finally Harry looked up at him and his eyes were a bit shiny, “I just want it to stop. I don’t want to like boys because people will hate me and I think I might sort of love Louis more than a friend and I think he knows and I don’t know what to do.”

That’s when Niall pulled Harry in for a hug realizing that Harry had just come out for the first time to someone and he was honored that it was him he decided to do so.

“Harry it’s alright. And I’ve seen Louis over here more than once and knowing the things I know, I think he might just like boys too, you don’t see the way he looks at you. I think he might fancy you back so calm down. Now about this porn business, why did you want to watch it with me?”

Harry began wringing his extra long fingers, “Well I wanted to be sure ya know? Like I think about Louis all the time and it’s wonderful when I wank at night but I don’t have access to porn like you do, mum would kill me if she found it on the downstairs comp.”

Niall nodded because it was true, the first time she found out what Niall was looking at he was banned from it for a week.

“Okay, well this is sort of weird but we can watch gay porn together if you’d like? I like it so yeah…”

“Really?” Harry asked a bit disbelieving.

“Yeah.”

So Harry sat back on Niall’s queen sized bed with his back against the wall much like his brother was as Niall searched in the gay section of videos and began scrolling, “Just tell me when you see one you’d like.”

His little brother nodded and on the second page, three rows down was an amateur video of two twinks engaging in sex, “That one.”

And so they played it. It began with the dark haired one, sort of long straight hair and his head was slowly working its way down the other boy’s body, the one being kissed down his chest was moaning and whimpering and Harry made a small one himself in his throat. Niall was more watching Harry’s reaction than the film and noticed the front of his pants starting to swell. Niall’s cock was coming to life again cause both boys were hot, he preferred the sandy haired one being kissed downwards.

Then the one kissing got to the boxers of the other boy and pulled out his cock, decent length with a foreskin that was quickly engulfed in the boy’s mouth getting him to moan and run his fingers through the dark hair of his pleasure provider.

That’s when Harry’s hand started palming his crotch and his lip was sucked between his teeth. Niall watched the film and felt that familiar pull in his gut was tugging him and his dick was officially hard now and he pressed his hand into it getting a wave of bliss to surge in his system and his legs to stretch with the laptop between them.

The two brothers just palmed themselves through their pants and underwear as the movie continued, now it was the sandy haired boy giving a rim job to the dark haired one, Harry turned his head with eyes still on the screen, “Does that feel good?”

“Amazing mate.”

“Wanna do that to Lou, his ass is magnificent.” His lust riddled and huskier voice coming out and Niall only gave a small grin to it as they continued to watch the film.

Then it was the two boys completely naked and the sandy haired one was fingering open his fuck buddy, boyfriend, whatever they were to each other. The one being fingered was writhing slowly on the bed as his hole was being opened and even though they couldn’t see too close since it seemed their camera was set up to catch the whole scene it didn’t stop Harry from making a guttural moan and let his head thump back and his pants seemed painfully tight.

Niall noticed that his little brother’s lip was swollen and red and he looked ready to burst right there.

“You can have a wank with me if you’d like? I kinda want to finish what I started.” He shrugged as if two brothers masturbating together was a normal thing. He’d heard of it before, brothers and friends doing it together, he wasn’t exactly sure why they would but he needed to bust and it seemed so did Harry.

Harry wasted no time in unbuttoning his khakis and pulling down the waistband of his boxers letting his springy cock thump up against his sweater.

“Fuck.” Niall sighed out because Harry was impressive like he was. A bit longer than Niall was, probably seven and a quarter inches, pale like him with a thin foreskin and dark pink tip, he was thinner than Niall-not many were as thick as Niall was mind you-but for only being fourteen he had a really, really nice cock.

“What?” Harry asked as he gripped his shaft and peeled back his own foreskin to reveal his silky head that was already shiny with his pre-emptive juices.

“You’re gonna be a big boy Harry, once you get older mate.” He shook his head fondly and didn’t miss the blush tinting his little brother’s cheeks.

Then he pulled out his own and heard a gasp from next to him, Niall getting back into the swing of things before he was interrupted. His cock just as hard as it was before and he was massaging the head of his cock under the foreskin like before.

“You’re like really thick Ni, fuck.” The last part coming out in a incredulous whimper and his head thumping against the wall again.

Then they were wanking together, both watching the dark haired twink being plowed by his companion, the sounds those two boys made were driving both boys on the bed wild, Harry finally able to see what he’d been wanting to and Niall finally about to get some relief. Their cock heads popped in and out of their foreskins, Harry oozed more precum than Niall did but Niall’s cock throbbed stronger and he had more veins and they were fatter than his brother’s.

Niall had one fist wrapped tightly around his girth and the other was tugging his fuzzy balls while Harry’s hand was sliding up and down his shaft and he’d wring out around his exposed head making the extra flesh of his cock twist with it and Niall had never seen a technique like that before but Harry really seemed to enjoy it, enough that he wasn’t watching the film more so he was letting his eyes flutter shut every so often.

Then Niall became bold because it’d been a while since he’d had anyone’s hand down on his member so he let his cock bob above his belly in his white tee and moved it over to wrap around Harry’s hand, the boy jumped.

“Hey, chill out, just uh, why don’t we try it on each other yeah? You look like you know what you’re doing and it’s been a while since I’ve had anyone do something. Maybe you could use me for practice for Lou?” He was legitimately trying to help out his little brother because if Louis and Harry did get together-Niall was sure they would-he wanted Harry to go in guns blazing and with skill. He also just wanted someone else to make him cum, little brother or not.

“Um okay, sure.” And there was a twinkle of something scarily erotic in Harry’s eyes, like he wanted to do this before they had even started.

Within seconds Niall’s thick meat was wrapped in Harry’s fist and he hadn’t realized how thick he was until Harry’s massive hand just barely wrapped around it and then his own calloused hand was wrapped around the velvety skin of his little brother’s cock.

Niall started his pumping of Harry’s cock, going from base to tip and doing the same thing he did to himself, massaged the foreskin covered head letting his precum be the lubrication it needed, Harry shivered under his touch and his knees shook at the blinding sensation of the roughness against his very sensitive head.

Harry’s hand was twisting around Niall’s cock, moving his extra flesh up and around the head then revealing it once more, the change of temperature making him bite his tongue at the moan wanting to escape. He then brought his soft palm up and pulled back Niall’s foreskin and began wringing around the head smearing the bubbling precum around it and dragging his thumb and forefinger around the area where his foreskin peeled completely back.

“Fuck Harry, you’re so good at this.” He moaned out as his little brother continued to jack him off. He felt Harry’s cock throb in appeasement in his fist and he gripped it tighter getting a whimper to fall from cherry red lips and curls beginning to dampen with sweat.

The video was still going with the dark haired twink being fucked from behind and his ass was making these resounding slaps as sharp hips slammed into him.

Both boys on the bed weren’t even paying attention really, eyes closed and off in their own worlds. Niall was thinking of Josh from earlier wishing that the smooth cock in his hand was his and not Harry’s but he’d take this for right now because Harry was expertly giving him a hand job. He’d gotten blowjobs that weren’t half as good as this right now.

Harry however was thinking of something else and his rough voice started to utter obscenities making the situation and the heat in the room increase, “Fuck, want to do this to Lou. Have his fat cock in my hand and my mouth.”

Niall moaned loud at that because he was always a fan of dirty talk even if it was his fourteen year old brother talking about his best mate from school.

“Want his fat ass spread open with my tongue and fingers buried inside him, cock in the other hand and he’s just moaning my name.” Harry mumbled and his fist got faster around Niall’s reddening shaft, his head was much darker and wetter than before, his inner flesh a bright pink so stark against the blue of his veins and the paleness of his skin.

Niall’s chest was moving faster as was his fist, he could feel Harry throbbing and thudding in his palm and his balls were fuzzy yet soft and jiggling against his knuckles on the down stroke. The smell of boy and sex and debauchery starting to permeate the room.

“What else Harry?” Niall asked in a shaky whimper because now he was thinking of Josh doing the same things to him and vice versa. Feeling that brute muscle and that beautiful cock inside him, maybe have Josh’s pretty lips wrapped around his girth much like Harry’s hand was at the moment, rapidly moving up and down, rolling the foreskin between his fingers before he swirled his cupped hand around the head getting Niall’s body to jolt at the sensation of being so over run.

“Fuck, have him begging for my cock and him on his knees just sucking me down. Those lips puffy and sore after I fuck his face for hours and then I bend him over.” Harry’s pace was quickening as was Niall’s. The two brothers now with both eyes closed and only hearing the cracking of skin and high pitched whines coming from the abandoned laptop, egging them on more and more. The story of how Harry would like to defile his best friend coupled with the heady sounds of sex mixing together to create a filthy scenario.

“Keep going Harry, almost there.” Niall moaned out.

“Yeah he’d say that as I pound his little ass, feel how tight and hot he is inside. Just keep fucking him until he knew he was mine.” Harry’s hand was sliding up and down Niall’s greasy shaft now, the precum making it slick and squish and the sounds only amplified the experience they were sharing.

“Fuck Harry, don’t stop.” Niall let his head thud against the wall and his hand was turning and twisting on Harry’s scorching hot dick, he took his thumb that was like pumice to nuzzle and nudge right under the tip on the underside as the rest of his hand was compressing Harry’s shaft.

“I’m gonna bust, I’m gonna fucking bust!” Harry whined out and Niall took his cue to hastily jack off his little brother, his eyes shot open to see Harry with a pained expression on his face and his cock lurching in his fist, small shots of white spray coming to stain his school jumper and puddle near the base of his cock nestled in soft dark hair.

Watching his brother come undone and feeling the throb of his cock in his fist and the warm drip of semen come over his fingers had Niall finally releasing his much needed load and since he was stopped beforehand and this took way more than a few minutes for the two of them, his slit launched an assault of white goo up across his shirt leaving darkened spots all over it, Harry’s hand never once stopping its movements and squeezing even harder while Niall’s balls drained over his brother’s fist and ruined his shirt.

Then they sat there heaving with cocks going soft in each other’s palms. Niall released Harry’s dick first and proceeded to remove his shirt to wipe up what was on his palm and hips and cleaned up his little brother’s cock and lap as well saying that they’d need to do a load of laundry before their mother got home.

“Where did that filth coming out of your mouth come from Harry?” Niall had to question because for a teenager who’d never watched porn and just realized he was gay, well he was sure dominant.

Harry only shrugged, “Have lots of time in my head and I’ve been thinking about that for a while, the butt licking was new but I wanna try it.”

And they left it at that.

Once both dressed comfortably and now watching a movie in Niall’s room, Harry leaned over and curled into Niall’s side, “Thanks for that. The wank and all but for everything else. You really think Louis fancies me?”

“I’m positive Haz, he’s your boy even if you don’t know it.”

About two weeks later Niall was laying in bed when he heard some soft thumping and a gasp then a slap come from his little brother’s room and Louis was sleeping over the weekend and a muffled, “Oh god Harry, don’t stop!” was heard.

He smiled to himself because he knew he was right and was pleased his brother found someone to make him happy. Harry gave him a thumbs up at breakfast as Louis walked in with a limp and never left his little brother’s side.


End file.
